crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Shady Lewd Kart
Shades-Shades is all about games with sex appeal. Running Shady Corner, a review site for all things lewd in gaming he has made a name for himself in covering games of every thiccness and system. His master plan for the ultimate lewd event is Shady Lewd Kart. A gathering of girls from all the corners of the ecchi gaming world. With busty prizes and curves not just on the track but on the ladies, everyone wins! Shadette-Shadette being the female Shades of the crew is not afraid to get her tits out. If its not her lewdbox photoshoots its for the chance to skip to the front of the line. Her taste for lewds is strong but she has something she craves even more. The shades of another. Her prize for the race doesn't come in the form of a cup or money, but the sexy British bombshell UK Shadette. Terry Trashmouth-This rodent made his way into Shades' life and never got the hint to leave. Mostly because Terry has burrowed his way into the walls of Shady Corner. With his dirty mouth of one liners and rude attitude, nothing stops this raccoon from speaking his mind. With Shades plan in action, Terry will do anything to trip everyone up and claim the prizes for himself. UK Shadette-Across the British waters hails UK Shadette. Our resident shortstack of sexiness. Her accent will melt you as much as her charm. But get on her wrong side and she will break your face six ways to Sunday. UK hopes that by racing in Shady Lewd Kart she can win over Shadette for some one on one time. Though really its just an excuse to scissor over tea and crumpets. Bolty-Born with a wrench in her hand, Bolty loves everything that can be disassembled and put back together, preferably in an upgraded state. The result of this fetish is Karter, her little kart and - it has to be said - one of her best friends. Jenna-Heya! I'm Jenna! That's me over there! Most people know me as vibe! I know, hell of a name for a girl surrounded by sexy stuff right? Anyways, I was a fancy hero back in my day! Which was like... a few years ago. My powers are that I vibrate so fast that I can effect time, and I can blink around really fast! Sounds pretty derivative, huh? Kareen-Kareen is a ditsy girl with a love for Paizuri. She says the wrong things at the wrong times, all the while giggling to herself about it. But don't let her human qualities distract you. She's actually a sharp, caring and well-endowed Succubus, with none of the side effects. Which can be a good thing... if you can keep up with her of course! Tiana-Tiana spent most of her life working in the grand archives, until she was caught in a libidinous act upon age old parchments and then fired. Soon after, she happened upon an inexperienced trade ship commander on the verge of bankruptcy. She was invited to join the crew as the Scribe and Quartermaster. She quickly took a liking to the young captain, sharing in a fondness for flirty jokes and serving her superior in whatever way they require. Talia-Talia, born in the Middle Ages of Europe, dealt with war and strife for her entire life; as a result, she trained day in and out, in hopes of making a difference and ending the pointless conflicts of the time (and she would get to do this, as one of the two right-hand women of The King.) After her quest for the Future Fragments, she spends her time being generally bored, which is why she went into the dimensional portal to Shady's Lewd Kart races; for something new and unknown. Zone-tan-She is watching you fap... Mako-Native to the seas, Mako found herself lost in the Dragonlands at a young age where she got rescued by the then Princess of that kingdom. She quickly formed a bond with young Eydis and to this day she serves the now Dragon Queen as her personal guard and right hand. Now Mako has followed the Queen to the human world, a strange new land where she met the human she'd fall in love with. After a bunch of physical training and hot beach sex with her human she now finds herself at... A kart racing competition? Alicia-Alicia is a military soldier from an alternate reality, one in which humans are slowly heading towards mass extinction. Despite the grim outlook ofher world's future, she keeps a positive (and positively sarcastic) attitude with both friends and foes alike. Her goal is simple: explore Planet SX-69 in an attempt to find a cure to the virus plaguing humanity... when she's not having sex with the inhabitants, that is. Siggy-Sigil Aetherwink is a master soldier of the Divine Featheration (pun intended). Her unmatched power in both magical and material armaments are often gimped by her proud and brash character. Divine soliders are famous for their tactical teamwork but Sigil broke thie tradition and often takes missions alone or under strict guidance from Mahalai. Haydee-Haydee came from the world of machines defined by simple and well determined rules. She has no clue how complex the real world is. So in her interaction with it she's following some principles, but she hardly gets the social norms, sincerely trying to understand it. Hence all her efforts in doing so end up awkward. She doesn't understand the concept of lie and naively takes everything on trust. Ferania-Fernania Wolfenstahl is a famous demon hunter from the world of Deathblight. Impulsive and aggressive, she is quick to jump into action to beat up some demons using her bare fists or lightning powers. Kind at heart and good natured, Ferania does her best to protect humanity from the powerful demons lurking in the shadows. She holds her best friend Minori dear, but rarely admits to have affection for anyone due to her tsundere nature. In her free time she likes to work out a lot, as well as play with animals and enjoy anything strawberry related. Mindy-Mindy is a twenty-year-old redhead, born and bred in the countryside. Having spent her entire life in the country, she's deeply in love with the rural life and wouldn't change it for the world. The only thing lacking at the Farm used to be a good, hard cock (and we don't mean the fowl), but after the protagonist of our game moved there, she finds those needs thoroughly satisfied as well. Mindy is energetic, friendly, and a bit of a trickster, so she often finds herself in touchy situations, but she always manages to find her wayout of them. Being a free spirit, she's open to try everything out, especially sexually. Well, with one limitation - she's saving her virginity for marriage, so don't approach her unless you enjoy anal. Artemis-Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and sister of Athena. Second in command of the Divinian Alliance, she aides Athena in preparing the mortal War Maidens for battle against their sworn enemy Persephone, leader of the Netherian Empire. Camellia-The beautiful and mysterious owner of The Monarch Inn, Camellia has resided in Cloverton for as long as anyone can remember. As the defacto mayor (Though no one remembers an election), she ensures that Cloverton is secure for it's citizens, and inviting to commerce and trade at the edge of The Frontier. Despite this, no one is truly sure what lays beneath her mask, or what it is that truly motivates the lady of Cloverton. Lucy-Lucy, a greenhorn succubus spy, arrives in the elven forest... and soon realizes she has no idea why. What was her mission, actually?! The only thing that's clear - her superior, Priestess Tiamat, will be really mad if she'll get back empty-handed! Lucy has to figure something out real quick, or she'll never know how her mistresses' panties look like. And she'll probably be fed to sinister astral squids... Flambeau-Flambeau is a sexy candle that haunts a mansion on the darkest hill, awaiting trick or treaters. Once she traps them inside she uses her power of possession to murder and take their souls. What for? Orgasmic pleasure of course. Category:Blog posts